


In The Snow

by KhameirSarin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhameirSarin/pseuds/KhameirSarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheamus/Barrett holiday snow stuff, as requested on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was late for Valentines, I didn't have any internet at the time. More fluff than anything, but I have a few more chapters planned (about three?).  
> Please leave kudos/reviews, thank you!

"Well we can't go anywhere while it's snowing."

"Oh, and who's idea was it to come to Scotland?" 

Barrett sighed in defeat. His boyfriend had a point, it was his idea to drag him on what he thought would be a romantic getaway to the highlands of Scotland, at a friend's suggestion. So far the trip had been a nice experience: they'd arrived last night after a lengthy car ride, which had of course been accompanied by the same Manic Street Preachers album on repeat. The couple had gone out for dinner at a small tavern-like establishment soon after their arrival, and Sheamus couldn't help but fill the building with obnoxious laughter while he watched Barrett prod his meal with a knife, too hesitant to eat it. And of course, going back to the cabin they were renting and snuggling up by the fire had been nice for both of them. Especially when the snow started.  
Unfortunately, the snow hadn't stopped. It was bordering on midday and the pair hadn't managed to leave, instead being limited to pacing around the cabin, staying in front of the fire and drinking far too much hot chocolate. Barrett slumped over, snuggling into the other man's neck. The paler man's skin was tinted pink, whether this was from the heat of the fire or otherwise was easily up for debate.

"We could go snowboarding?" He suggested half heartedly. Sheamus just shook his head in response.

"We'd have to get out of the house first." 

"Oh, right."

That had been another issue the pair had faced. Although they were both large, strong men neither of them could force the door open against what was easily three or four feet of snow piled up against it. Both felt slightly embarrassed at this failure, but neither took it to heart. They had a bigger problem on their hands, and that was the fact they had nothing to do. Barrett put out one last attempt at escape. The brunette sprang up, pulling the redhead up by the arm before giving up and sprinting out to the cupboard. By the time Sheamus had clambered to his feet, he was met with the sight of his lover struggling with a pile of assorted coats and jumpers, waterproof trousers and two pairs of oversized snow boots, before dumping the contents of his arms onto the ground. Then, he was gone again. Just as quickly he returned with gloves, boots, hats and goggles: all heaped onto a two-man snowboard. Sheamus cocked his eyebrow slightly.

"Didn't you hear what I said, love? We can't get even get out of the door." 

Barrett waved his response away, stripping down to his underwear before grabbing a clumsily matched combination from the pile on the ground. Despite seeing his body on a regular basis, both in and out of work, Sheamus still took a moment to admire the well-toned stomach of the Brit, before it was gone under a pale blue jumper in a flash. Barrett caught his admiring eyes, giving him a wink as he chucked the black cardigan at him, kicking boots and coats over as he hopped into some trousers. He gave in, removing his own clothing in favour of the warmer variety on the ground. He was expecting Barrett to explain himself along the way, but this was not so, as he instead decided to leap upstairs with the same rushed pace. A gust of wind swept through and the temperature of the entire cabin suddenly plummeted. Curiosity got the better of Sheamus, who himself rushed up the stairs in pursuit of answers. He didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't what he found.   
A soft thud was audible from outside as the redhead was met by an excitable smile from his almost hyperactive partner. He was leant out of the window, and having just tossed the snowboard out into the snow he was now making his own escape.

"Who says we need the bloody door!" 

And with that, he was gone. He was rather clumsy in his jump, causing Sheamus to rush to the window out of fear that he'd hurt himself or worse, but the snow had cushioned the blow quite nicely and now the Brit was left lying in the cold, laughing like a madman. He kept beckoning the other man down, but his snorts and giggles left little room for persuasion. He just waved wildly instead. Sheamus wasn't sure whether to roll his eyes and walk back inside, or join Barrett in the freezing cold outside. Well, he thought, I can't just leave him out there.   
"Get out of the way!" He called out to the storm. Barrett refused to move, and instead elected to call out the Irishman's battle cry back to him in response.

"Faugh a Ba-" He was quickly cut off, however, as a heavy lump in the shape of his partner landed directly on top of him, driving him deeper into the soft snow. He clambered out from underneath, no more damaged than before, wading around in the snow screaming down the mountain. "Sheamus! Where are you?"

"I'm right here, you idiot." He lay in the snow blanket, more than clearly visible.

"Where? I can't see you," Barrett wailed. "You're too white!" This earned the brunette a quick and strong tackle to the ground, the type you'd see on a rugby pitch but still meant with no malice. Just some rough and tumble in the snow. Once again the couple were left suspended in the white drift, and once again they giggled like school children. After a moment, or maybe longer, of Sheamus lying on top, pinning Barrett to the ground, he kissed him. It wasn't anything fancy, just a soft pressing of lips. When he pulled back, he barely had time to smiled before Barrett tugged him back in, this time with a longer and deeper kiss. They rolled around for a while, before unanimously deciding:"It's bloody cold."

They made their way out of the snow... Straight into more snow. Trudging over to the submerged snowboard, they pulled it out, making their way over to where the mountain path lay underneath. Barrett was smiling at his own ideas while he angled the board over the edge of the slope, climbing on and clinging on to a branch of a half-protruding tree. Again deciding that the Brit just could not be left to his own devices, Sheamus hauled his way over to climb on in front of him giving Barrett something to hold on to while he took control of the steering. For a moment, they just teetered on an angle, filled with anticipation.  
Then they were off. The two men began the decent down the side of the mountain, swerving in and out of trees, around boulders and under branches. Barrett gripped on to the man in front of him for dear life, who in turn clung to the ropes at the front, clumsily manoeuvring the quickly on-coming obstacles. A scruffy, severely un-styled mohawk was revealed as the redhead's hat flew off into the distance and due to the speed they were travelling at it was quickly abandoned. They half screamed, half howled with laughter at the danger of the situation, wanting to reach safety while simultaneously wanting to carry on like this forever. Neither of these wishes were fulfilled however, as they noticed the cliff edge at the same moment: a moment which was already far too late. 

"Oh, fuck!"

Cold blasted against their faces as they tumbled over the edge, temporarily suspended in the snow-filled air. They instinctively let go of the wooden plank of wood beneath them, instead reaching for each other in some desperate grasp for safety. They barely had time to register what was happening as their impact came a lot sooner than expected, leaving the two groaning in a ditch. Luckily the fall had been brief, but it didn't take away from the fact that everything hurt, or that Sheamus was yet to move, still face first in the snow.

"Fucking hell, Shea, you alright?" Barrett clambered over, his turn to be worried rapidly approaching. "Get up, you big oaf."  
Sheamus continued to lay there in silence, motionless as his partner began to prod his side fearfully. Eventually deciding that he was still well and truly not-moving, he tucked both arms underneath his bulky form, and flipped him over. To his surprise, he was met with the cheeky grin of the Irishman, who promptly threw a handful of snow directly at the side of his face. Relief washed over him leaving him little room to be annoyed, and he fell back with a chuckle. They were cold, pained, their faces completely numb from the aforementioned cold, and quite frankly lost, but they didn't mind.

"Barrett?"

"Yeah."

"I got you."

"You got me." Barrett nodded, still thankful that it had in fact been nothing more a cruel, cruel joke.


End file.
